


Би Эл

by Teisson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teisson/pseuds/Teisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кенма получает интересный подарок от Хинаты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Би Эл

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой драббл в подарок на ДР замечательной подруге.

К такому Кенму жизнь не готовила.   
Этот день начался так же, как и все до него: звук будильника, неторопливый подъем, полчаса пробежки, контрастный душ, завтрак, поздравление от родителей с днем рождения... Точно, сегодня все-таки отличалось от остальных дней — пусть и совсем незначительно. Но кроме поздравлений родителей и одноклассников ничего нового не было. Конечно, его команда пыталась устроить какой-то праздник, но Куроо убедил всех, что лучшим подарком для Кенмы будет не поход в караоке, а хорошая игра на тренировке после уроков.   
И вот, как только день вернулся в свое привычное русло из домашних работ, ужина и нескольких часов увлекательной охоты на драконов, случилось то, к чему Кенму жизнь не готовила.   
На экране его консоли появилось ярко оформленное сообщение:   
_"Подарок от chikyojin для applepi.  
Комментарий:   
"Извини, если у тебя такая уже есть! (-_-｡｡｡) Но обложка красивая, красочная, мне кажется, тебе подойдет! ◕ ں ◕"   
Принять?   
ДА / НЕТ" _  
С обложки игры-подарка на Кенму смотрел голубоволосый анимешный красавчик. Естественно, Кенма знал, что это за игра. И действительно — ее у него еще не было. Вот только он никогда не смотрел в сторону таких игр — совсем не его жанр.   
Но ведь Шоё почему-то решил подарить ему именно эту игру! "Красочных" обложек хватает в любом жанре! Должно быть какое-то другое объяснение!   
Приняв-таки подарок и поставив игру на загрузку, Кенма открыл телефон:   
_[получил твой подарок. спасибо.]  
[Тебе понравилось?!! Я так боялся, что не подойдет!! ◉ ∧ ◉ Хотя жанр идеальный — думаю тоже попробовать поиграть!! (つ°ヮ°)つ]_   
Кенма ничего больше не написал, не придумав, что на это ответить. Раз уж Шоё так уверен, что угадал с жанром, надо хотя бы попробовать сыграть. Вот и загрузка как раз закончилась.   
Глава за главой прошло несколько часов. Кенма лег спать глубокой ночью. Ему даже удалось заснуть. Вот только сны были очень необычные, а в голове эхом раздавалось всего два вопроса: "Неужели Шоё нравятся такие игры?" и "Неужели Шоё считает этот жанр идеальным для нас обоих?" 

Неделю спустя.   
— Болван! Ты не мог сразу посоветоваться со мной?!   
— Ай! Больно! Кагеяма, ты чего дерешься?!   
— Потому что у кого-то вместо головы мяч! Тебе на любу надо набить татуировку — MIKASA! — Тобио в бессилии сжал кулаки, прорычал в сторону Хинаты, и слегка успокоился. — Ладно. Начнем сначала. Почему ты решил, что Кенме подойдет именно эта игра?   
— Она была самая популярная в своем жанре.   
— В каком жанре?   
— BL!   
С трудом приобретенное обратно спокойствие вновь покидало Кагеяму:   
— И что это, по-твоему, значит?   
— Спорт! — радостно выпалил Хината.   
Тобио опешил. Сил злиться у него больше не было.   
— Как, по-твоему, две буквы Би и Эл означают спорт?   
— Ну, не любой спорт... — Хината немного засомневался, глядя на реакцию Кагеямы. — Только игры с мячом! Это ведь сокращение для слова Ball, правильно?   
Ладонь Кагеямы громко встретилась с его лицом.   
— Это слово ведь везде есть, — увлеченно продолжал Хината, — и в теннисе, и в баскетболе, и в волейболе тоже! Просто записано оно по-другому. Bo-Ru. Bo-Lu. BL. Би Эл. В спорте полно BL! Так ведь?  
Кагеяма не просто не перебил его своим криком ни разу за последние десять секунд, а даже наоборот — внимательно выслушал и стоял с открытым ртом. Из этого Хината сделал радостный вывод, что ему наконец удалось поразить своего друга собственным интеллектом.   
— Ты болван.   
Или не удалось.   
— Би Эл означает совсем другое. И теперь я даже не знаю, что меня пугает больше: то, что ты подарил эту игру Кенме; или то, что она ему понравилась и он готов помочь тебе советами по ее прохождению... Знаешь, отвечай ему, что хочешь. Я не знаю, что тебе посоветовать. — Кагеяма уже развернулся, чтобы демонстративно уйти, но все же один совет ему в голову пришел. — Хотя нет. Прочитай описание игры заранее.   
И Тобио ушел в раздевалку, оставив Хинату с кучей вопросов в голове и одним не отвеченным сообщением от Кенмы:   
_[я прошел уже четыре рута. игра хорошая. если хочешь, обращайся за подсказками. когда увидимся, можем обсудить.]_


End file.
